finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 10
Willkommen Ladys and Gentleman. Wir sind jetzt bereit bei Part zehn angekommen. Ist das nicht ein tolles Gefühl? Aber wisst ihr was auch ein gutes Gefühl ist? Es ist sich mit seiner Freundin ein Film anzuschauen. Aber selbst da kann man was falsch machen. Deswegen ein kleines Quiz: Welchen Film sieht man sich mit seiner Freundin am besten an? a) ein romantischer Film b) ein Comedy-Film c) ein Horrorfilm Wenn ihr a''' getippt habt, liegt ihr falsch. Wenn ihr aber '''b getippt habt, liegt ihr auch falsch. Es ist c'. Wenn eine gruslige Szene kommt, wickelt sie sich eure Arme um den Körper, als ob es um ihr Leben geht. Aber Achtung. Hier können sie verschieden Reagieren. #Sie haben Angst und brauchen jemand der sie "fest hält" #Sie haben keine Angst und der restliche Abend ist für'n Arsch #Oder ihr habt euch die falsche Freundin ausgesucht und sie macht sowas Anschauen auf eigene Gefahr. Somit bin ich für folgende traumatische Erlebnisse nicht mehr haftbar. Los gehts. Aus Blitz und Donner Vor kurzem waren wir noch auf der Djose-Straße. Jetzt sind wir beim Djose-Tempel. Der ''Fungus-Fels öffnet sich thumb|300px|Der Preis für den coolsten Auftritt geht an diesen Tempelvor euren Augen. Der ist sozusagen die Tarnkappe des Tempels. Er lässt ihn aussehen wie ein gewöhnlicher Fels. Doch sobald sich ein Medium ihn nähert, öffnet er sich und gewährt ihr und ihrer Leibgarde Einlass. Neben dem Eingang befindet sich Luttz/Gatta. Je nachdem für wen ihr euch entschieden habt und somit auch überlebt hat. Geht in den Tempel. Hier trefft ihr Isaah und seine Leibgarde. Die besteht lediglich aus seinen Brüdern. Er kann sich wohl keine gescheite Leibgarde leisten. Er und Yuna schließen eine Wette ab. Wer als erstes Sin besiegt, gewinnt. Und was ist wenn jemand anderes ihn besiegt? Wer hat dann gewonnen. Sobald er weg ist, geht in den oberen Raum über euch. Darin ist eine Truhe mit einem Äther und im unteren Raum ist eine Truhe mit einem Mega-Phönix. Keine schlechte Ausbeute für einen Tag. Geht jetzt wie gewohnt die Treppe hoch um in die Hallen der Prüfung zu kommen. Doch Maroda wir hält uns davon ab. Eine Leibgarde Isaahs und sein Bruder. Diesen kleinen Furz können wir leicht besiegen. Der ist kein Problem. Aber er will uns nicht aufhalten, er will uns warnen. Er sagt, dass sehr viele Media während ihrer Pilgerreise verschwunden sind. Faszinierend. Ich weiß nicht was ihr denkt, aber ich würde ein Auge auf die Al Bhed werfen. Weiter geht es zur Prüfung. Die Hallen der Prüfung Wie ihr schon an der Fassade des Tempels und vieleicht auch an der Ausstattung des Vorraumes erkennen könnt, beinhaltet diese Prüfung Blitze. Zuerst befinden sich zwei Sphäroiden und eine Tür. Setzt beide nacheinander in die Vertiefungen in der Tür ein. Daraufhin öffnet sich die Tür. Im nächsten Raum ist ein Altar der auf einem leuchtenden Symbol steht. Dieses leuchtet aber nur zum Teil. Wir müssen es schaffen durch die richtige Kombination zum Leuchten zu bringen. Zuerst nehmt ihr die beiden Djose-Sphäroiden die sich links und rechts von euch befinden. Diese beiden setzt ihr in die Vertiefungen die sich rechts neben dem Insignia-Symbol befinden. Schiebt jetzt den Altar nach rechts zur markierten Stelle. Der Sphäroid der sich in/auf dem Altar befand wird jetzt aufgeladen. Lauft jetzt zu der leuchtenden Stelle. Die bewirkt, dass sich der Altar wieder im Zentrum des Raumes befindet. Nehmt jetzt den aufgeladenen Sphäroid und steckt ihn in die Öffnung neben der Tür. Ich sollte euch jetzt lieber warnen. Selbst der großartige Rhythm'n'Blues-Musiker hat sehr lange dafür gebraucht. Ihr könnt ja hier selbst nach schauen. Aber mit meiner, bzw. seiner und meiner, Hilfe schafft ihr das. Nehmt jetzt die beiden Sphäroiden aus der Tür und setzt sie in den Altar. Schiebt den Altar nach vorne in das Loch mit den Blitzen. Der Altar schwebt dann im Loch rum. Mit seiner Hilfe könnt ihr jetzt auf die andere Seite. Springt auf den Altar und lauft zum Wandaltar. Schiebt die Wand mit der X-Taste soweit wie möglich nach vorne. Dadurch leuchtet die Pupille des Symbols im ersten Raum. Für die die es nicht gemerkt haben: Das Symbol stellt ein Auge mit Flügel da. Könnte aber auch das Yevon-Symbol sein. Lauft jetzt zurück zu der leuchtenden Stelle damit da der Altar erscheint. Erleichtert den Altar um seine zwei Sphäroiden und setzt sie in die Tür aus dem ersten Raum ein. Dadurch leuchten auch die Flügel des Symbols auf. Nehmt den aufgeladenen Sphäroiden aus der Tür rechts von euch in die Vertiefung links daneben. Dadruch ist das Symbol komplett. Kurzdarauf beginnt ein Insignia aufzuleuchten und aus dem Altar wird ein Aufzug. Berührt das Symbol und ihr kriegt den Fractura-Sphäroiden. Der ist später für den Tempel-Schatz wichtig. Geht jetzt zum Aufzug. Er bringt euch in einen Raum wo sich fünf Altare befinden. Schiebt sie alle nach vorne und ein Blitz schlägt in die Mitte des Raumes ein. Wäre cool wenn Tidus sich erschreckt und anfängt zu heulen. Aber so ist es (leider) nicht. Der Blitz bringt ein neuen Altar zum Vorschein. Legt in diesem den Fractura-Sphäroiden rein. Dadurch erscheint eine Kiste mit dem Tempel Schatz. Er ist ein '''Magie-Sphäroid. Zwar alleine so gut wie wertlos, doch mit den anderen Schätzen bringen sie sehr viel. Die Treppe links führt zur Kammer der Asthra. |} Kaum seid ihr angekommen taucht das Drecksstück und ihr S&M-Sklave auf. Gibt es jetzt Rache? Nein leider nicht. Doch die beiden haben kein Schamgefühl und sind sogar noch so arrogant und wollen von unserem senilen Zirkusaffen ein Autogramm!!! Aber der Knacker gehört zu uns und gibt ihnen nur ein Handschlag. Pech gehabt. Ihr könnt jetzt euch etwas die Zeit vertreiben und mit allen reden. Sobald ihr ihnen genug auf die Nerven gegangen seid, geht einfach raus. Kurz bevor ihr raus geht erscheint Yuna. Wir waren so kurz davor. Und im Schlepptau hat sie eine neue Bestia. Es ist Ixion, die Bestia der Blitze. Kurz danach jammert Dona wieder etwas rum und verschwindet dann. Am nächsten Morgen warten alle auf Yuna. Lauft in den Tempel. Im oberen Raum befindet sich Yuna. Weckt sie auf damit sich alle über sie lustig machen können weil sie verschlafen hat. Im selben Raum ist noch eine Truhe mit einem Allheilmittel. Geht dann raus und lauft nach Westen. Da ist eine Truhe mit 4.000 Gil. Das ist viel. An der Djose-Brücke treffen wir auf Lucille und Elma. Sie wollen zur stillen Ebene um Chocobos zu fangen. Sehr nett. Da gehen wir vieleicht auch noch hin. Aber erst gehts wo anders hin. Al Bhed vs. Us Jetzt sind wir aus dem Djose-Bezirk draußen. Mit Ixion im Schlepptau können wir jede Menge Koletaralschaden anrichten. Lauft einfach weiter geradeaus bis ihr auf Shelinda trifft. Sie spricht ganz behutsam die Niederlage der Mi'hen Offensive an. Und zwar macht sie das indem sie so laut rum schreit, dass sogar die Leute in Bagdad das hören. Hinter ihr ist eine Truhe mit drei Sphäropässen. Wenn ihr weiter läuft trefft ihr auf Biran Ronso und Yenke Ronso. Sie wollen sich (leider) nicht mit uns prügeln, sondern nur warnen, dass die Media verschleppt werden. Ja ja. Wir kennen die Leier schon von Maroda. Hinter ihnen befindet sich eine Truhe mit einer X-Potion. Trainiert jetzt etwas mit euren ersten zwei Bestia. Valfaris und Ifrit. Die beiden sollen ihre Ekstase-Leiste voll haben. Lauft weiter vor. Ihr findet da auf der rechten Seite eine Truhe mit drei Sphäropässen. Nicht schlecht. Ab hier solltet ihr die Ekstase-Leiste der Bestia voll haben. Und weiter vorne findet ihr den Grund: Belgmene. Bestia-Fight Round 2. Wenn ihr gewonnen habt gibt euch Belgmene ein zufälliges Item. Unabhängig ob ihr gewonnen oder verloren habt, bekommt ihr ein neues Menü, dass euch erlaubt eure Bestia neue Ability beizubringen. Als erstes soll Valfaris Vita erlernen und Ifrit die nächsten Feuer-Zauber. Sprich Feura und Feuga. Weiter gehts. Ein Stück weiter vorne beginnt ein Wald. An was denk ich da nur? Weiter vorne ist ein kleiner Weg versteckt. Da findet ihr auf der linken Seite eine Truhe mit einem Z-Abwehr-Sphäroiden. Nicht schlecht. Geht zurück zum Hauptweg. Lauft ihn entlang bis ihr an einem Ufer ankommt. Jetzt seid ihr am Ufer des Illuminums. Ein sehr großer Fluss, der Spira teilt. Was man da thumb|300px|Was nicht alles möglich ist mit etwas Fantasie (und sehr viel Gent-Technik)wohl alles angeln kann? Und Fische gibts da bestimmt auch im Fluss. Lauft einfach weiter. Ihr kommt an einer Schnu-Haltestelle an. Dieser "Schnu" ist eine Mischung aus einem Fisch, einem Elefanten, einen Ameisenbär und TheBlue. Und da soll mal einer sagen Square Enix hat keine Fantasie. Wir treffen an der Haltestelle O'aka. Rüstet euch da etwas ein. Neben ihm ist eine Kiste mit zwei Phönixfedern. Etwas weiter links sind die Chocoboritter dabei "Fahrer" des Shus dazu zu überreden, dass sie ihre Chocobos mit auf das Viech nehmen zu dürfen. Leider ging der Versuch dem Typen Honig ums Maul zu schmieren nach hinten los. Bevor es los geht, geht zu Lulu. An sie haben wir kein Interesse. Aber an der Truhe neben ihr. Darin sind 5.000 Gil. Nicht schlecht. Redet dann mit dem Ding neben Auron. Es sieht aus wie eine Figur aus Star Wars. Die heißen Hypello. Sobald ihr mit ihnen redet geht es los. Während der Reise auf dem Viech langweilt uns Wakka wieder mit eine Geschichte über die Maschina. LAAAAANNNNGGGWWEEIIIIIILLIIIGGGGGG. Doch bevor wir Wakka für diese Standpauke eine rein schlagen können, erledigt sowas eine Maschina der Al Bhed. Doch sie verfehlen Wakka und entführen Yuna. Die können echt nicht zielen. Tidus und Wakka springen ohne nachzudenken ihr nach. Ihr wisst was das heißt. Nach dem Kampf habt ihr Yuna wieder an Bord und Tidus prahlt, dass er eine so gute Leibgarde ist. Wenn er so gut ist wie er sagt, wär sie nicht entführt worden. Wie es weiter geht, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Part. Überlebenstipp des Tages *Auch alte Knacker haben ihren Stolz *Es gibt kein Gesetzt gegen Hahnenkämpfe *Ein Fisch-Elefant ist ein gutes Transportmittel *Maschina funktionieren auch Unterwasser Navigation Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern